


Mother Jafar

by Ayumu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 'mother' and son relationship, Bees, Implied Mpreg, M/M, My imaginations, beware of OOC?, children using bad word, really - Freeform, young Alibaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I used to imagine Jafar and Alibaba being related, it begin as brothers when one day i woke up, it turns into Jafar being Alibaba's parents *cough*mother*cough*. So yeah, it's just about one day in the many days of childhood experience and stuff... maybe OOC. For both of them. maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Jafar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Alibaba nor Jafar belong to me. Not even magi. They are own by their respective owner though i admit, i won't object to an Alibaba plushie.

“I don’t know,” A pouty blond boy murmured, his eyes shifting guilting from side to side.

“What do you mean you don’t know,” Another voice replied, this one from a white haired older man, hands perched upon his hips and eyes locked on the guilty looking blond boy. “ Sweetheart, your teacher called me to tell me that apparently someone has let out a swarm of bees inside his office… from the Hospital line and apparently he get stung more than enough to put him in the emergency wards- Alibaba this is not funny business! we are talking about human LIFE here!” His voice raised by the end of his sentence, the men’s glare grow stronger and the blond boy, previously snickering immediately goes back to fidgeting.

Hands behind his back, bodies slouched and eyes looking downwards, the boy quietly, enough for the white haired man to hear but not anyone else, murmured “ She called you a whore…”

Hearing what the blond boy said, the white haired men sighed, his anger receding, though truthfully he was not THAT angry in the first place but still.. “Sweetheart, it’s just words and you can’t just let a swarm of bees-“

“But mom i told her!! I said if she didn’t take back what she said i’m going to pay her back! I said that no you’re not a whore and she is! but i didn’t punched her cause you said we shouldn’t punched people so i didn’t-“ 

“So instead you let bees do the work for you” one raised eyebrow and the boy seeing his mother ‘yes I’m judging your decision making look’ puffed up his cheek, his hand curling into fist as tears started gathering in his eyes. 

The mother, upon seeing this, can only closed his eyes and smiled defeated. He drop down to his knees so he can be on the same level as his son and gazed at his son with a fond smile on his face. “Alibaba love, look at mommy. “ fingers gripped small trembling chin, not so much forcing as nudging the down looking boy to look at him. When those startling amber eyes met his, his smiled widen and his looks become gentler. “Thank you love for defending me but you don’t have to do that. People talks. it’s what they do. If it’s not about celebrity sightings, it’s who is currently dating who, what does madam grey actually do, I myself still think that she may actually be a zombie you know” He said faux-serious, causing the young blond to giggle. “But it doesn’t mean that it’s true. As long as you, the only one mommy cares about know exactly who mommy is, it doesn’t matter what they say about mommy. Do you get it love?”

“Mommy is the greatest mommy in the world! you give me hugs and kisses and you buy me ice cream and toys, and mister robot too! and mommy cook REALLY REALLY GOOD food! and you tell me stories, even though you can’t do the voice right-“ an exaggerated affronted look has the boy giggling again, “but you’re the best and You love me!! you told me so! and i love mommy too!! lots and lots!! But people don’t know that so they say mean things about mommy…but it doesn’t matter because i know mommy best.., is that right mommy?”

“That’s correct Alibaba! My smart little baby boy!” Warm arms enveloped the boy in a tight hug and the boy yelped ‘I’m not a baby mommy!’ Which is ignored by the white haired men. as he carry the boy upstairs, “And what do you mean by ‘don’t know how to make the voice’ i’ll show you tonight… now what story do you want to hear about today?”

The boy took the task seriously, brows furrowing as he considered the offer carefully, not seeing his mom amused smile at the act. “uhm… oh-uh, the frost boy and the blaze princess! “. Reaching the Alibaba’s bed, he put the young boy in, tucking the covers carefully as the weather were quiet cold that night. He walked briskly toward a bookcase at the corner of the room, grabbing the aforementioned book and then walked back to sit at the edge of the boy’s blue covered bed. 

Slender fingers open the book and with a deep breath he started to read… “In a land far beyond our sight, there lived a kingdom filled with..” and his voice, gentle and animated yet quiet lulled the blond haired bit into sleep filled-dream. and so end another day in their household..

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't have it beta read it and stuff so there may be a lot of grammar error. I have to admit i am prone to make that sort of mistake. Thank you for reading for those actually reading it and enjoy it if you like it. I apologise if it sounds awkward and weird.


End file.
